All Magic Comes At A Price
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set after "Magic Lessons" episode. Anagan decides to go back to Gardenia Park in order to obtain some residual dark magic. However, he is distracted by a conversation with Flora.


All Magic Comes At A Price

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Sis Puella Magica! From Madoka Magica

Gardenia Park is something to behold at night. Well, the night after Mitzi and her friends trashed the place at least. Anagan knows that the shrubbery, flowers, and trees sustained damage from all of that dark magic. He may not be a Nature Fairy but he can sense the dark scars inflicted upon the landscape. The scars are invisible due to the magic but just as harmful as pollution. He is trying to salvage what little dark magic is trapped in the flora. Not because he wants to protect nature, but because he just wants to have some magic in storage for an emergency. Maybe if he gets trapped in some prison Realm and needs to outrun some guards. Anagan does love Nature, especially Nature Fairies, but he needs to think about himself first. Nature may use corpses as fertilizer, but he isn't planning on being mulch until the universe implodes. Or all of his brothers die.

The bushes still smelled like they were burning but they aren't on fire and haven't been for a while. Pity, the bushes were reblooming hydrangeas. They would have had lilac and cotton-blue petals and almost overflowing from the bushes if it weren't for the dark magic. Anagan is going to remove the dark magic because he cannot allow rare bushes (considering how many boring rose bushes are in this town alone) to die. It will be my good deed for today and maybe I'll be rewarded, Anagan thought with a smirk. However, he has to put aside his good deed once he feels a strong source of good magic coming closer to his location. He decides to use the bushes as his hiding place. Of course, he knows that it is a Fairy in Gardenia Park. And the only Fairy to care about nature would be Flora. He smirks again even though he feels like a stalker by hiding in the bushes.

"The bushes have told me that you're squishing their branches. Come out, Anagan." Anagan should've known that the plants would communicate with Flora. She is the Guardian Fairy of Nature for her Realm after all. Centuries ago, when the Earth Fairies were free, a similar situation happened for Anagan. Except it involved a Tree Nymph and it led to questionable sex. It was questionable because the Nymph kept changing into a tree. Flora is not a Tree Nymph, but he knows that he should not expect to have sex with her. But he can hope.

"Using your Fairy Dust to heal nature? I guess your Believix powers are only helpful to Earthlings. You actually look like a Fairy instead of a go-go dancer." Anagan knows that he should've not said that last part, but he is curious to how Flora will react. She has a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yesterday morning, a news show said the same thing. What exactly is a go-go dancer?" Anagan is almost surprised until he remembers that this girl has been sheltered for most of her life. Sure, she has fought villains, saved Magix, and stood up to assholes (himself included), but those are just temporary experiences that somehow don't change her daily life. She probably hasn't even explored any other cities on Earth but Gardenia. Anagan can almost pity her for her inexperience.

"A go-go dancer is usually a woman who goes to clubs and dances for money. Most times, she wears glittery and revealing outfits." Well, he was originally going to say that go-go dancers were just strippers that don't take off their clothes, but the stripper part would've gone over Flora's sheltered mind.

"Go-go dancer isn't the Earth term for whore, is it?" Anagan blushes. His ashen cheeks actually darken. After a moment, he laughs. He thought she was sheltered! He thought she lived in a Realm where there was nothing but the pureness of nature! How wrong he is! Hopefully, wrong on more than one account…

"You're laughing like a fool. Surprised that someone from Linphea knows crudeness? Well, my Realm has women that don't say nice things about each other too! Although, I learned most of it from Stella…and Roxy as of late." Oh God! Anagan feels like he's about to piss himself from laughing so much. He has to cough a few minutes to prevent himself from further embarrassing himself in front of Flora.

"I'm sorry, but that ruins my image of you. And I am very grateful for that! I always thought Linphea was this perfect Realm where Nature and people coexist in harmony! Basically, I thought you were too 'pure' to even know what a whore is!" Anagan cracks into a wide grin and laughs again at Flora's expense. Flora blows some Fairy Dust into Anagan's direction. Immediately, Anagan stops laughing and backs away from the Enchantix Fairy. When Anagan first met and fought her at Alfea, the Fairy Dust couldn't affect him. It was just weak magical dust, but now who knows what that stuff will do to him since the girl has become more powerful through the mortals' renewed belief in Fairies.

"Look at that, the great, evil Wizard is scared of some measly Fairy Dust! At least you're not teaming up with some blowhard for power unlike the Trix." Anagan resents being compared to the Trix. Those Witches had a promising start with them taking the Dragon's Fire, but then they lost and became reliant on men who would only toss them aside once they got the Dragon's Fire. In other words, Lord Darkar and Valtor traded those hags in for Bloom. Honestly, Anagan has never seen any appeal in the Winx Club's leader. She was like Jean Grey from the X-Men. Ridiculously overpowered and with the universe depending and centered on her. Without her powers or her incredible luck, she would be just an ordinary girl with a dull personality. It's a pity she can't be killed off for a decade…..

"My brothers and I refuse to become as pathetic as those girls! We're immortals and experienced Fairy Hunters! The least we can do is give you a final battle that would tear apart this Realm!" However, Anagan has his doubts that the final battle would go to that extreme. It's a last resort option that is if they can scrape together enough magic for it. Flora doesn't seem worried by that declaration. Almost like she's more curious than anything else actually.

"If you're these so-called powerful Fairy Hunters, then why haven't you killed us? Correction, why didn't you kill us before we became more powerful than you and your brothers?" She isn't being sarcastic or sharp in her words. She is asking sincerely. Yet, Anagan doesn't want to answer right away. She is right that the Wizards of the Black Circle had plenty of opportunities and enough power to kill the Winx Club or at least everyone but Bloom. They've been hunting Earth Fairies for centuries across all Realms for the clever Fairies that were wise enough to run in the beginning. Duman and Gantlos, especially Gantlos, were all for maiming and killing the Winx Club initially. However, Ogron prevented this by reminding them that the Winx Club weren't Earth Fairies, ergo they weren't their chosen prey. Also, the Winx Club were very popular throughout the magical Realms, so their deaths would cause a retaliation by the majority in the magical community. Basically, they were more trouble dead than alive. The Wizards of the Black Circle would never dream that the Winx Club could actually beat them.

"You're not Earth Fairies. You interfere with our plans and your sisters are annoying, but you haven't done anything to warrant our hatred. It would result in unnecessary bloodshed if we go after you." Flora's cherry blossom lips perk into a frown.

"I am unsatisfied by your answer. Why is it whenever a villain faces us they decide not to finish us off at their earliest convenience? Is it arrogance? Is it ignorance? Or is it just because?" Now, Flora seems angry almost like she is more insulted that villains decide to let her and her sisters live rather than logically killing them off. Anagan is a bit surprised by her outburst.

"I thought you already knew that answer. Isn't it obvious? That's your reward by Nature for using good magic." Now, Flora's face scrunches up in confusion again. Anagan presumes her ignorance is one of the unfortunate costs of being hero. Also, not having time to be metaphysical is another cost.

"You know what karma is, right? Good, then I won't have to go into a deep explanation. You see you and your sisters use your magic for good and to fight those who use magic for evil such as trying to take over all the magical Realms like Valtor. You're reward is incredible luck and miraculous power-ups. However, it appears that you'll be fighting evil for the rest of your short lives." These girls have been fighting evil for how long now? Four years without a substantial break? This is the ultimate cost of being a hero, you have to fight until you die. Evil cannot be killed just like good cannot be killed. It will go on forever and ever. The Winx Club aren't immortals, so they can only fight evil for so long. Unless, Nature decides to bless them with immortality and make them continue their cyclical lives.

"You forgot to add that we aren't twisted by our own vendettas. The problem with you villains is that you let your negative emotions get the best of you. Sure, you gain the upper-hand for a while, but then your unnecessarily complex plans fail because your lack of foresight. Also, unwisely underestimating your opponents." She remarked. She's right, but Anagan is prepared to refute her logic.

"I know you're referring to your past enemies, but I can assure you that my brothers and I are nothing like your generic foes. We've been around for centuries. We've seen civilizations rise and fall after we sealed away the Earth Fairies. I've fallen in and out of love so many times that it outnumbers even the stars. My brothers and I will always be there for each other. Even to the bitter end. However, in the end, we'll win because we've been working very hard for centuries. Unlike you, we don't need Nature's luck. In fact, I would say we are cursed and that's why we hunt the Earth Fairies." Flora will never know what the Earth Fairies have done to the Wizards of the Black Circle. Anagan will never tell her because she hasn't earn the right to know. For all of the women he has known, he has never even been tempted to tell them about his past. Flora is very pretty and smart, but he's not in love with her. If he truly loved her, then he would've chosen her over his brothers. And that will never happen.

"Why did you add that line about yourself? It throws off the point of your statement." Flora throws her Fairy Dust over the bushes. The reblooming hydrangeas sprout again and the burning smell finally vanishes.

"To prove to you that I don't feel only negative emotions. My magic is derived from that, but I can still feel like you can. I can feel love. I can feel joy. I feel more than all of your previous enemies. So do my brothers even if they won't admit it." Right now, Anagan is feeling old, so very old. He has been alive for centuries and will continue to do so, but he'll never change. He'll stay young forever and never change. That's perhaps the main problem about being immortal with eternal youth. You get to remain young and beautiful, but at the cost of your crystallized intelligence and maturity. Anagan has to rely on his love interests for any personal changes, but those only lasted as long as Anagan's interests held or as long as his brothers didn't need him. He hasn't changed in personality or emotionally since he became immortal. His brothers are virtually the same people as they were then too. Ogron is still a pious leader. Gantlos is still a bloodthirsty and cold hunter. Duman is still a cocky shape-shifter. And Anagan…he'll always be the charming speedster. By the Earth's flames, he wouldn't mind a change…..

"I understand that, but your hatred and avarice outweighs all of your other emotions. You're trapped, Anagan, and you can't run away from your inevitable fate. The fate that all villains share. You're going to lose, for all of your meticulous planning and dark magic, you're going to lose. That is your price. You get your power, but, in the end, you lose it. It's the fate of all evil." Anagan is hurt. He is actually hurt by her words like she stabbed him with Excalibur. Women have hurt him before, but mostly physically and that was only by powerful Earth Fairies initially. He has hurt women in a multitude of ways, including emotionally by either refusing to divulge his past or by leaving them. Yet, he is hurt by the fact that it sounds like Flora has given up on him much like Nature has stopped being favorable to him and his brothers.

"Your fate is of equal price as mine. You don't get to change emotionally or mentally because your magic evolves to compensate your threat of the year. Isn't that cruel? To only change in appearance, and not in mind or soul? Enjoy being a hero until you draw your very last, wispy breath." That came off more emotional and harsher than Anagan expected to. However, Flora returns with equal chill and lacquer.

"Then so be it. As long as I get to watch villains like you fall and never rise again, then I accept the price of my magic. You will fall and I will watch." Her frostiness could kill even the Garden of Eden. Anagan is no longer deriving any pleasure or amusement from the Nature Fairy. He doesn't even feel like flirting with her. He just feels sour and cold like he found out that he was cheated on. He is tempted to set the hydrangeas on fire to get back at her, but decides not to. Instead, he does the mature thing and leaves before he has to fight her. She is not as sweet as she looks, but he's not as immature as she perceives him to be. Yet, he takes great pleasure in knowing that she's wrong. The Wizards of the Black Circle will win. They've been working for centuries in capturing Earth Fairies and ripping their wings off. They'll get Roxy and they'll win. Then, the Winx Club will be gone. Flora will be gone. Anagan will be fine. Flora isn't the only Nature Fairy out there. There is always someone better. Yet, a little voice in the back of his mind whispers the truth.

"There isn't."


End file.
